


Four Swords: Blackbow's universe S5 chapter 2: love power-up

by nicoles_universe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crushes, F/F, F/M, M/M, castle setting, plot heavy, recipocated feelings, story based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoles_universe/pseuds/nicoles_universe
Summary: After years of holding in his feelings for the sake of his sister, Shadow Link finally confesses his darkest secret..





	Four Swords: Blackbow's universe S5 chapter 2: love power-up

**Author's Note:**

> writers note: Ah, yes... My golden egg of 2018. Really, really proud of this since i made myself let go of my past to create it. i hope ya'll enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment or whatever, if you so like it. thanks, xoxo - Nicole.

* As Shadow and Dementia sit together watching tv, Shadow looks on blankly as he sits there, wondering and thinking to himself.

He thinks about the things his mind gravitates to, what to eat for dinner, where to go next time he wants to go get something, and then… A thought pops into his mind. A thought that’s plagued him for years now, it seems… He looks to Dementia, as she joyfully watches the man on the tv screen get hit over the head by a coconut.

Shadow decides, maybe it’s time to finally tell Dementia what’s been bothering him.. *

Shadow: … Ahem.. Dementia?

Dementia: Aheeheehee- Oop, yea?

Shadow: Well, I.. Um…

Dementia: Hmm, you look frazzled, honey. Are you okay?

Shadow: Uhm, that’s the thing. I’m not sure i am or not..

Dementia: What? What do you mean, are you getting sick or something?

Shadow: Well.. I feel like i have been sick.. For a long time…

Dementia: Aheh.. You- You’re scaring me, Shadow.

Shadow: Honestly, i feel like i’ve been scaring myself for a long, long time now..

Dementia: Aheheh, okay stop getting all monologue-y on me and start talking!

Shadow: Alright, sorry.

Dementia: I’m a simple girl. You know i can’t understand when you do that. But, ahaha, You wanted to tell me something?

Shadow: Yea… Uhm, i actually don’t know.. How, to say any of this..

Dementia: Hm?

Shadow: Welp… I’ll try, i guess… So.. You know how i always fight with Vio and how i always try to get a rise out of him all the time?

Dementia: Yea, ahee! It’s really funny, aheehee!

Shadow: Yea, there’s-… Actually a reason for that..

Dementia: Wait, what? I thought you just do that to be a dudebro.

Shadow: Hm… Well, no, not really.

Dementia: Okay well, whatever it is, i’m sure it won’t be bad, right? Like.. _you don’t actually hate him, do you?!_

Shadow: Er-… No.

Dementia: Oh, goodness. I thought something bad was gonna happen, ahee.

Shadow: I’m beginning to think your definition of bad and mine don’t match up…

Dementia: Why?

Shadow: Okay.. What i’m about to tell you may shock and disturb you.

Dementia: Shadow, i’ve seen a Rat king growing mold on it before.

Shadow: Well, _it shocks and disturbs me, so!-_ … Okay, enough..

The reason, why i always pick on Vio all the time, and why i try to poke fun at him, and… Tease him, and bother him all the damn time is because…  
I’m swallowing my pride here…

It’s because, all because.. _I have a crush on him. I like him, okay?!_ Just… _Don’t look at me, i’m a mess!!…_

* Dementia blinks for a second, before she goes cross-eyed and is baffled by the sudden information hitting her ears.

She rubs her eyes and breathes in sharply, before shaking her head and coming back to. *

Dementia: … Okay, hold on… Hm.. Oh!

Shadow: _What…?_

* Shadow looks at Dementia confusedly as she pulls out a small booklet and reads a bit from it, as she points her finger upward and puts the booklet in her pocket. *

Dementia: Okay.

Shadow: What was that?

Dementia: A guide on what to do in certain social situations. So.. Uh, do you feel like, doing anything else with this information about yourself?

Shadow: Well, for starters, _no,_ because i feel like everyone would hate me if they knew about this..

Dementia: Okay, well.. How long has this been happening?

Shadow: … Hm, few weeks, maybe more..

Dementia: _Shadow…_

Shadow: Okay, fine.. It’s been going on… Mm, since i met him.

Dementia: Uh- Hmm… **_eight years?!_**

Shadow: Stop telling me how bad it is, i know..

Dementia: No, no! I’m not saying that, i’m saying you managed to keep this on the lo-down for eight years? That’s just- That’s- _How??_

Shadow: I honestly didn’t think anyone would notice or care if i just kept pretending i hated him the whole time.

Dementia: My gosh… That is a _feat_.. But, in all honesty i… I think you should do something about this.. The way you’ve been handling this, it isn’t… _Healthy.._  
I actually don’t know how you’ve been able to do this without literally falling apart, you know how our species is..

That is, if you really think he could be your soulmate.. I’m surprised you haven’t died from the depression yet, let alone all the pressure of having to keep all that in, gosh!

Shadow: Yea, i’m surprised at that too.. So.. You think i should.. _Tell him..?_

Dementia: Oh geez, not directly! Yipes! You might end up breaking a rib!… Just, here. I think we should talk to them about it…

Shadow: You mean.. T-.. Tell, _Blackbow?!_

Dementia: Ye-

Shadow: _No!! I can’t! I can’t tell her, of all people please not her!_ I don’t- I can’t-.. I just, can’t.. _I don’t want to, to hurt her, please don’t make me!!_

Dementia: Huh?

* Dementia looks at Shadow as he tears up at the thought of telling Blackbow about this, and he starts shaking as Dementia realizes what she just did. *

Dementia: Ohh geez, Shadow wait-

Shadow: _Please, i don’t want her to not trust me, i don’t want her to hate me again, please don’t make me, i don’t want this to happen i can’t let it happen again, please!!_

Dementia: Shadow, i’m not saying we have to do it, i just think-

Shadow: _Please, please don’t make me, i don’t care if he hates me i just can’t hurt her again!! Please… I don’t-…_

Dementia: … Shadow? It’s okay.. Even if he won’t understand, we know Blackbow. She’ll understand, i swear. Shadow?…

* Shadow tries to collect his thoughts, sniffling and rubbing his nose as he stops shaking and looks back up. *

Shadow: … Sorry.. But i think, you’re right.. I can’t keep this a secret forever, and i’m doing a terrible job coping with it.. If you can help me do this.. Then, i think i can… Okay..?

Dementia: Of course. Shadow, i’ll be here for you, every step of the way. It.. Might end up bad, but… I’ll still be here for you. And who knows? It might just-

Shadow: … Please, don’t give me false hope. I just need you to be here, when it all burns down..

Dementia: _Awohh,_ geez.. Welp… Don’t worry, honey. You got me, and _i_ love you. It’ll be okay, i know it…

* Dementia hugs Shadow and squeezes him, kissing him on the forehead before helping him get up from his bed and turning off the tv for him, walking with him out of his bedroom and walking into the hallways… *

* * *

 

* Later, ST. Shadow and Valerie are seen hanging around in the hallway, walking about as Valerie grabs one of the green gems she’s collected from a pocket bag she has. *

Valerie: You think if this were in little tiny pieces, it would be worth more?

ST. Shadow: Hmm, i don’t know. Maybe you should use your saw-like chompers to see.

Valerie: … Was that your idea of a joke? Because honestly, that sounded like an old man… Oh wait a minute!

ST Shadow: Aheheheh.

* Valerie frowns at her brother’s dumb joke as she’s getting tired of them, then she catches a glimpse of Shadow and Dementia walking down the hall. *

Valerie: Hey, what’re those two goons doing all the way over in the left wing at two am, isn’t that kid’s room on the right wing?

ST. Shadow: Hm? Why are you asking such an arbitrary question? The young man can do what he wants, it’s his house… Er, _castle,_ i suppose.

Valerie: Dumb kids don’t just walk around at midnight. Have you seen your dumb kid walk around here? I don’t think so!

ST. Shadow: Ugh… She _isn’t_ dumb, and she doesn’t just walk around places at ungodly hours. Some children just prefer to, like such as you.

Valerie: My point still stands, he’s a dumb kid and he’s walking around at midnight, _something’s up!_

ST. Shadow: Come on, just leave the boy alone. Why don’t you leave either of us alone?

Valerie: It’s called dirty rotten judgement, and you better fucking learn it.

ST. Shadow: _Ugghh…_

ST. Dementia: Hey, can you two keep it down? I have work…

ST. Shadow: Ah! S-Sorry..

Valerie: Oh, hello Demi~ Hmhm. how are you doing this morning~?

ST. Dementia: … _Tired._ So shut it. I have a baby girl in here, and i’m not afraid to let her puke on you two.

Valerie: Alright, you have a good night, too~

* ST. Dementia shuts her door, and Valerie looks up at her brother with a cheeky grin as he looks at her, embarrassed and angry.

The two then decide to let ST. Dementia sleep by following Shadow and Dementia through the halls when Passion and Corruption come into view, trying to fix a automatic painting machine when they notice Shadow walking to Blackbow’s room.*

Corruption: Lorulia… Why does this thing not fucking work?

Passion: You know, i feel like if it did, it would break by now.

Corruption: Yea… Wait, what’s he doing?

Passion: Hm?… Who cares.

Corruption: Ehh.

Dementia: Aheeheehee, they’re basically just standing there while we literally go and steal their man, ahee.

Shadow: Please do _not_ encourage me…

Dementia: Sorry, it’s just funny.

Corruption: You hear somethin'?

Passion: No..

Corruption: Good. Now help me lift this fucking thing.

* ST. Shadow sneak around the corner with Valerie to follow Shadow and Dementia while the two go to Blackbow’s room and walk into the door frame. *

ST. Shadow: What are they doing, you suppose?

Valerie: Probably bugging the rats nest hair for left over Hallows eves candy. Moochers.

ST. Shadow: Well, there’s only one way to find out… And, i don’t have anything else better to do so, let’s go…

Valerie: Right! You’re so smart for being the biggest dumbo i know.

* Blackbow sits at her desk, reading the headlines of the latest Dreamscape news article. *

Blackbow: Hmmm… Well, i didn’t see that coming.. Hm?

Shadow: Blackbow.. I think, there’s something i need to talk to you, and… Vio about..

Blackbow: Is it about Nicole’s new boyfriend? Didn’t you hear? It’s so unexpected, i can’t believe she’s finally grown out of her phase!

Shadow: Yea, well… I bet you won’t be expecting this, either then…

Blackbow: Huh..?

* Shadow walks into Blackbow’s room and stands in front of her, waiting for her to ask him what’s wrong… *

Blackbow: Hm.. What’re you talking about, Shadow? What do you want to talk about, rather…?

Shadow: Blackbow… You know how you always say we’re the perfect twins, because we’re totally different with everything..?

Blackbow: Hm, yea..

Shadow: Well… W-Well.. I don’t think that’s so right, anymore…

Blackbow: What do you mean? Did something happen?…

Shadow: … I remember, telling you one time. I said, i’d always try to protect you and make sure you never got hurt. You trusted me with everything.. Every secret you said to me, every fear and lie you told me, everything…

I’ve been so worried about what you needed, and what will hurt you, but…

… _But what about **ME?!**_

Blackbow: Hm..?

Shadow: Only someone like you, someone so close to me could see.. What i couldn’t even begin to tell you. I’m so scared… That i’ll end up ruining everything. That i’ll risk tearing everything apart because of this.. But i want there to be no more guilt here.

I want to be straightforward with you, even if it’s the last thing i do. Do you promise me, you’ll listen, and not… Just, not be hurt enough for me to try and make sense of things before you fly off the handle?

Blackbow: … Whatever is it, i’ll listen. And, i’ll try my best to not get hurt, I guess.

Shadow: You better, now… Blackbow. do you ever wonder why i treat Vio the way i do?

Blackbow: Well yea. All the time, actually. I suppose you could be jealous of him since we were close before we met him, though i don’t take you as that kind of person…

Shadow: Blackbow… I’ve always been your big brother. I’ve always worried about what actions i do, and what they might cause for you.. But, i’ve had enough..

Through the years, i’ve been self-loathing, hating, keeping these bottled up feelings entirely all to myself until tonight. Through all the things that’s happened, through every harsh, nasty word.. Every action, against my own back-boned support… Every mile it took, To keep my mouth shut. Everything…

Blackbow… You’ve always been my little sister.. You’ve always been the one thing that’s kept my from going off the deep end… But, it’s also been you, who’s been dragging me down, and so secretly, as well..

Blackbow: What-… _What are you.. Saying…?_

Shadow: … Valerie. The reason why, i always make Vio angry, the reason why i always poke fun at him, the reason why i always bug and bother him, and the reason why i act like i hate Vio all the time, everyday is because… Because…

* Blackbow stares at Shadow as he hangs his head, tears rolling down his face as he chokes up in the still air as Dementia clenches Blackbow’s door frame in fear for Shadow… *

Shadow: _… Valerie… I’m in love with Vio… I love Vio.. Just like you do.. And.. I’m so sorry… We’re not different after all.. I’m so sorry, but i can’t take it anymore.. I’m so scared… It hurts so much…_

Dementia: Come on, Blackbow.. Don’t do it. Please… Don’t do it, please Blackbow.. Don’t…

* Dementia’s eyes well up with fearful tears as Blackbow gets up from her chair and hangs her head with her hair in her face.

She slowly approaches Shadow, still covering her face until she stands right in front of him.. Shadow’s chest fills with anxiety until his little sister holds her right arm out… Then her left. then, as Shadow’s eyes dilate with fear…

Blackbow grabs Shadow, and pulls him into a giant bear-hug, squeezing him tightly, and revealing her face as tears roll down her smiling cheeks. *

Shadow: _Valerie…?_

Blackbow: _… You aren’t crying without me, James…_

Shadow: .. V-… Blackbow… I’m so sorry.. I couldn’t handle it anymore.. It just hurt so, so much… I’ve been keeping everything in, for so long.. It just had to stop..

Blackbow: How long did you intend to do this for? Tell me… How long has it been..

Shadow: I don’t… I don’t want to.

Blackbow: Shadow, please tell me.

Shadow: … It’ll hurt you..

Blackbow: Well, i don’t want it to hurt you anymore, Shadow! _You don’t have to hold anything in anymore!! Tell me!…_

Shadow: … _Fine_.. I never wanted to tell you, because i thought it was your only escape from the hell Drik put you through, and i was right.. But..

It started, when you brought him to us, when i started talking to him. Vio was the only friend i had.. And i got way too sentimental about it… I thought, if i just ignored it, it’d go away, with time, you know?… But it just got worse and worse, until i just acted like i hated his guts, i hoped that one day it would actually make me hate his guts, but… It did nothing…

_I never learned how to deal with this, never.. But, i never wanted anybody to know… Because, i didn’t want to hurt you, i hated the thought of hurting you, but-… I just can’t.. I can’t do this anymore.. It’s tearing me apart, Blackbow.. I hurt so much, because i didn’t want it to hurt you…_

Blackbow: _…. Ohh, Shadow.. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, i’m so so sorry, Shadow. You never had to do that, oh my gosh, i’m so sorry!! Please, no!!… No!…N-N-… Nnnoooo.._

Shadow: Don’t cry.. It’s okay-

Blackbow: _No!! No, it’s not!!… N-… Noo… N-Nnnooooo… Nooo!!!.. No…_

ST. Shadow: Oh.. Goodness..

Dementia: _Euugh!.. When’d you two get here?!_

Valerie: We-… W-We followed you..

Dementia: Why are you two crying, too..?

Valerie: … _Shut up_..

* Valerie looks down to her feet, as ST. Shadow looks at her while holding her and holds her tighter, making her look up at him and well up with tears as she folds her legs so ST. Shadow can hold her like a baby and hug her while he cries with her, and Dementia looks up at them then back to Shadow and Blackbow sitting on the floor and crying together. *

Dementia: Ohh, this is just a great big mess, this is probably gonna scare Vio when he gets back. Even i’m crying! _Ohhh, sheesh.._

* Dementia turns around, and sees Vio walking towards Blackbow’s room, to which Dementia freezes up and turns back around.

Vio walks to the scene, looking confused as to why ST. Shadow is there along with Valerie and Dementia. he walks into Blackbow’s room to see the sight before him, as Shadow and Blackbow keep crying until they hear him. *

Vio: Uhh… Where’s Passion and Corruption? But, more importantly, what… _The heck_ happened here? Please don’t tell me someone died..

Blackbow: Vio! Oh, uh… No..

Vio: Then why are you two on the floor crying, and them three by the door crying?

Blackbow: Something happened. Something, i think you should know.. Shadow…

Shadow: No, i can’t.. He won’t take it seriously, i know he won’t..

Vio: Hmph, what?

Shadow: No.. I can’t, i can’t do this..

Blackbow: Shadow, listen to me. listen..

* Shadow lifts his head up and looks his sister in the eyes as she holds his cheeks, with his eyes welling up with tears again. *

Blackbow; You’ve made it this far.. You can do it again. just keep breathing, don’t worry.. It’ll be okay.

Shadow: But it won’t!

Blackbow: It’s okay, you’ll be okay, i promise. Just like you’ve always said to me, just hold onto me, and get up.. Keep breathing, don’t lose control. I’m here.. We’re here. Hold on.

* Vio watches confusedly as the two siblings hold each other’s shoulders as Blackbow lifts Shadow off the ground to stand him up.

They hang their heads, before hugging each other and looking to Vio.. *

Vio: Uhm…?

Blackbow: Vio.. There’s something very important Shadow would like to talk to you about.

Vio: Alright?

Shadow: I.. I can’t..

Blackbow: Don’t worry, i’m here. It’s okay..

Vio: Hm, he looks like he’s afraid of telling me, whatever is it. I’m sure it’s not too bad… Well, by that look on his face, maybe, but..?

Valerie: Ohh, get on with it… This is hurting me, in more ways than one..

ST. Shadow: Please.. Let him go at his own pace…

Shadow: Well, now i feel broken _and_ embarrassed..

Vio: _What’s going on??_ Blackbow?

Blackbow: Vio, i know this is all confusing but.. Please just sit on the bed.

Vio: Okay? Hmm..

* Vio walks over to the bed, and sits while Shadow and Blackbow turn around to face him, and Vio looks up at them with a concerned face.

Blackbow signals for the others to go out, and she looks to Shadow.. *

Blackbow: Do.. You want us to…?

Shadow: … If you want to leave, sure. But i’m still gonna need support after this..

Blackbow: Alright, we’ll be outside if you need us.

Shadow: That’s fine..

* Blackbow bows and goes out of her room, shutting the door behind her. *

Vio: Hm, don’t like that too much, but, eh… I have a weird feeling about this…

Shadow: I’m-… _Sure you would have.._

* outside, Blackbow and Dementia press their faces to the door, as ST. Shadow holds Valerie close to him. *

Valerie: So… Ya hear any moaning yet?

ST. Shadow: **_Ughh!!_**

Valerie: What? i’m trying to lighten the mood… The tears won’t stop coming… I’m gonna get choked out by my own snot!…

ST. Shadow: Maybe if you stop moving your mouth, you’d be able to swallow it..

Valerie: Ah, i’d rather not.

ST. Shadow: Hmph…

* * *

 

Vio: Okay, what’s all this about? You aren’t going to attack me and kill me or anything, are you? Did i do something to make you angry?

Shadow: Hm.. If existing could be a reason, then i guess you’ve been making me angry for a long time.

Vio: So i _did_ do something, hm?

Shadow: No.. Look, this is serious.. It’s very, _very_ serious.. And, before i tell you anything, you have to promise me that you’ll take it seriously… You can’t call it.. A joke, because i swear on my life… It isn’t.. Alright..?

Vio: Uh… Okay then. what is it?

* Shadow takes a deep breath and holds his face as he rubs his cheeks clean of the tears on his face, and he breathes out as Vio looks at him. *

Shadow: Please… Just, don’t take this as a joke..

Vio: I get it, you’re serious. Now what-.. Sorry, just go on.

Shadow: … Hm.. You know how, we always get into fights? and how i like to bug you, and bother you with stuff…?

Vio: Hmph, yea. kinda get the feeling that’s what’s happening here, but i can’t be too sure. Can never be too sure with you, actually..

Shadow: Hm.. All the years, of us fighting, and bugging each other. being rude and teasing each other like little kids.. I’m terrified of this, but.. There’s something you have to know now.. Every time i’ve helped you with Blackbow, every small victory we three had together, and everything we’ve all been through, either big or small.. Everything’s built up to this moment..

And i swear to you, over my life, that what i’m about to tell you, though you might take it as such.. This isn’t a joke. I’m being dead serious when i say this..

The reason why, i’ve always targeted you the most when i joke around with you and other people, the reason why i always tease you and bug you, the reason why i always come to you to just bother you with pointless things..

The reason why i always seem to bug you the most out of anyone i know is… Because.. it’s Because..

* Shadow keeps his head hung, with his hair covering his eyes, as Vio waits for him with alert eyes as Vio could piece together what’s happening, but still waiting… *

Shadow: … It’s because.. You’re the first real friend, i’ve ever had.. When i said it back at the fire temple, i meant it.. You’re the first real person who ever, at least pretended i was cool.. Someone i relied on, and trusted, even for a brief moment in time…

Vio: But-.. But, i-..

* Shadow’s breathing get heavier as tears start rolling down his cheeks again, and Vio starts getting more concerned as he hears Shadow cry. *

Shadow: You… Don’t know how loyal i really am…

Vio: Uh-

Shadow: Vio.. All these years of being just juvenile to you and being rude and messing with you have culminated to one thing…

Vio… I’m in love with you.

* The air stands still and silent, as the group outside Blackbow’s door presses their faces up to the door, with them all crying in worry about Shadow and how he must be feeling.

Blackbow holds her hands in a prayer to make sure Shadow isn’t hurt, while Dementia presses her cheek up to the door and stares blankly, unimaginably frightened to what will happen next as Valerie holds her forehead to the wall, shaking with fear as ST. Shadow just stands, holding Valerie up with tears roll down his sorrowful face. *

Valerie: Everything is at stake now.. E-Everything… I swear, if that poor boy is hurt, so help me god _damn it!…_

Blackbow: N-No, nothing bad will happen, i swear of it. Vio w-wouldn’t do anything, he wouldn’t..

Dementia: … Oh, please be okay.. Please, please be okay Shadow, please.. N-.. Nothing’s happening.. _N-N-Nothing’s happening. I don’t hear anything! I-I’m scared! Blackbow, nothing’s happening! I can’t hear-.. I can’t-.._

* as the group outside the door subtly grows more anxious by the lack of talking in the room, Shadow is leaning down, being covered by one of Vio’s arms as Vio holds him tightly in a warm, but shaken embrace.. *

Shadow: … I-.. I-.. No… You _can’t, be serious…_

* As Vio holds Shadow tightly, Blackbow’s hamster Mr. Mubsy pokes his head out from under Blackbow’s bed.

He then looks up at the pair, gives them a little head tilt and smiles goofily at them before going back under the bed. *

Blackbow: S-Shadow, Vio.. P-Please, say something.. Please…

Vio: Alright, come in.

* Blackbow jiggles her door knob and opens her door frantically before stopping along with the group as they stand there, shocked at what they were seeing…

Vio sits on Blackbow’s bed, holding Shadow tightly in a hug as he himself shivers a bit, and Shadow leans there, wide-eyed, in a daze.. *

Vio: Please, come help me hug him.. I don’t think i’ll be quite enough, but… Something’s changed here tonight, for sure…

* Blackbow looks on for a second, before sighing in relief and running to Shadow, hugging him from behind as Dementia follows Blackbow and ST. Shadow and Valerie slowly walk to Shadow and hug him from behind as well.

Shadow tries to blink, as more tears coming flowing from his eyes, and in a bloodshot gaze Shadow looks down to Vio’s shoulder, and leans into it, closing his eyes and crying more.. *

Dementia: Mmm, yay! _Double-soulmates!!_

Blackbow: Aheheh, _sure.._

Vio: … _Definitely.._

Shadow: _… Hm.. Hmhm.. Hm.._

Valerie: I don’t know why, but.. I care a lot about this kid now..

ST. Shadow: Hmhmheh..

Valerie: What? I’m serious!.. _Leave me alone.._

Dementia: I thought there’d by no way! Why, though?

Vio: … Don’t ask why.. Just be here.. _For him.._

Shadow: _hm.._

Vio: Let’s break down these barriers, together. What do you think..?

* Shadow opens his eyes as Vio kisses his forehead, making more tears roll down Shadow’s face as he smiles peacefully and looks down at Shadow. *

Vio: … It’s hurt for a long time, hasn’t it…

Shadow: … _Hmhm… Hm.._

Vio: It’s alright if you can’t exactly talk right now… It came as a complete surprise to me too, but.. I’m at least willing to try. We can’t keep living passive-aggressively forever, you know..

* Vio then lifts up Shadow’s chin, to his surprise. *

Shadow: _Mm, what.. Are you, doing..?_

Vio: Hm.. If not for the “ fans “, it’s for your own well being.. Trust me, i know that having a crush isn’t fun. I’m actually really surprised you made it this far without at least hurting yourself, right?

Shadow: _… No.._

Vio: _Oh… Oh, gosh.. Here.._

* Vio leans closer to Shadow as his eyes grow wider, until shock overcomes his body, as Vio touches his lips to Shadow’s…

Blackbow and Dementia look on, covering each other’s mouths before Dementia smiles devilishly at Blackbow and hugs her, pulling her towards her and kissing her cheek. *

Blackbow: Dementia?

Dementia: Aheeheehee!

Blackbow: I think that’s enough, Demi! Dementia-

* Dementia then gives Blackbow a huge smooch, making her dizzy and fall on the ground as Valerie and ST. Shadow laugh. *

Blackbow: Ah… Uuhhh~, huh… Oof..

Dementia: Aheehee~

Blackbow: Uuhhn~…

* Dementia lays on the floor with Blackbow and cuddles her as ST. Shadow carries Valerie out and down the hall. *

Valerie: That was fun. Utterly heart-wrenching, but fun!

ST. Shadow: Well.. That was certainly… Something else..

Valerie: Now i'm kinda sad, but it makes me kinda glad!

ST. Shadow: Aren't you always like that, though?

Valerie: Oh shut up!

ST. Shadow: Aheheheh..

* * *

 

* as Shadow lays in the center of Blackbow’s bed, Vio, Blackbow and Dementia all cuddle up to him, with his eyes still being bloodshot from crying so much. *

Shadow: Mm.. You’re all so weird..

Dementia: Shut up! You deserve this..

Shadow: Ugh.. My eyes feel like they’re gonna fall outta my head.. Blackbow, this is weird. what is.. This now? What is this?

Blackbow: Why do you think i’m hugging the back of Dementia?

Shadow: Better be.. Wait, that’s mine! hey!

Blackbow/Dementia: _Ahahaheehee!_

Vio: Mm..

Shadow: Wait a minute.. if you two are in front of me, then.. _Uhh.. Hhuuuhhh.._

Vio: Oh, come on. Don’t get like that already.

Shadow: _Hmmm.._

* Shadow looks down, blushing as Vio hugs him and cuddles him more, with Dementia’s cheeky giggles and Blackbow rubbing her eyes. *

Shadow: Blackbow.. Do we need to share rooms, again..?

Blackbow: Sorry, i can’t hear you over your super shaky voice, ahee.

Shadow: I’m gonna pass out, this can’t be real..

Blackbow: I for one think we all need a good nap, right Vio?

Vio: Hmhmhm, why of course~

Dementia: Yay! I’m super cold, _gimme the blankets!!_

Shadow: Okay.. This is real, she always demands blankets..

* Vio starts rubbing Shadow’s hips, to his utter shock and surprise. *

Shadow: W-Woah, okay, i think we need to establish boundaries!… Uh-.. And then, tear them down~..

Dementia: Woah woah woah, if we’re doing not safe for work stuff.. Then i’ll have to take Blackbow outta here! she is a bab.

Blackbow: Excuse me! the only reason you’d have to take me out is because he’s my brother, thank you! I’ve had a period… Or at least twenty, now.

Dementia: _Are you sure you don’t just wanna be friendly with me~?_

Vio: I think we all need to wind down after that emotional roller coaster of a night..

Blackbow: What do you suggest we do, then?

Vio: Well, i don’t want you to leave… But i don’t want him to, either~..

Shadow: This is beyond weird..

Dementia: We can always cuddle each other to sleep!

Vio/Shadow/Blackbow: … Good idea, let’s go with that.

Blackbow: Though.. Is there any way i can get closer to Vio?

Dementia: Ahh, just use your giant hair.

Blackbow: I almost never think of that, thank you.

Dementia: You got used to having it, _so now i guess i have to remind you of your huge pretty ponytail~_

Blackbow: Pff… Ahee. thanks..

* Blackbow then forms her hair around the group, then rubbing her huge mass of purple locks on Vio’s back, making him giggle a bit.

Vio then rubs Shadow’s lower back, making him jolt a bit before he starts massaging him, making Shadow blush a bit and make some noise. *

Shadow: M-.. _Mm~… Mmm~, Aahh.. Hmm~…_

Dementia: Oh geez, things are getting a little heated, here.

Blackbow: I dunno, i think maybe we should let him have this.. He’s suffered enough.

Shadow: _Mm~.. Huh, uuhh~.. D-Don’t worry, as long as it can put me to sleep, we’ll be fiiinne~… Maybe we’ll all wake up and this’ll all just be a dream~…_

Blackbow: That would be like to waking from a dream into a nightmare for you, though..

Shadow: That might be true, but.. I was always opposed to change.. _Aah~! Watch where you’re rubbing, you dork~!_

Blackbow: Okay well… Goodnight everybody, i love you!

Dementia: I love you!

Vio: _I love you~_

Shadow: Aheh.. G-Goodnight…

* Blackbow gets and turns her light off, then everyone covers up and hugs each other until the group cuddles each other to sleep, with only the light of the moon illuminating the room, as Shadow, Vio, Blackbow and Dementia all lay in peaceful rest together… *

* * *

 

* Inside Shadow’s sub conscious… Everyone sits, absolutely flabbergasted..

Corral sits, looking up at the screen, with his face absolutely riddled with tears as his eyes are wide and he takes a deep, deep breath and sighs loudly, laying his head on the table. *

Corral: … _**Aaauuuugghh** … I’m gonna diiiieee…_

Light: … It’s okay. we’re gonna die too, dude.

Corral: That’s… _Not_ reassuring…

Light: Sorry.

Samuel: This.. Doesn’t make sense. I mean, this is good, i think.. But it doesn’t make sense. Should this have really happened?

Bomb: I dunno, but.. I’m gonna be outta work for a _loooong_ time now…

Mordecai: Welp.. This is an improvement.

Silhouette: Ahahahaha, fucking _real_ rad.

Corral: _Aaaauuuuuugggghhhh…._ You all don’t quite get it..

Light: … Ya think we’ll get to conjugate with him?

Corral: **_Uhh!!_** What, no! That’s-… _Oohh, geez~… Hmm~.._

Light: Haha, you need a lil rest, buddy.

Samuel: Conjugation is strictly unnecessary. At least, right now.

Silhouette: Mm, i’d like to~

Light: But Silo, that’s gay!

Silhouette: Not for me it’s not~

Light: Haha!… I’d do it.

Mordecai: You’re all _so_ embarrassing…

Samuel: Can we all just go to bed and wait to ask about this tomorrow? I'm exhausted.

Light: I’d like to be exhausted too~

Silhouette: Why don’t we just wake him up then~?

Corral: No!

Light: Yea!

Samuel: No-

Silhouette: Okay then i’ll do it.

Light: _YEA!!_  
Corral/Samuel: _No!!_

Silhouette: Wait.. Jamesie hasn’t talked yet.. Guys?

* the group looks over at Jamesie, as he stares blankly into space. *

Jamesie: ....

Silhouette: Oh, geez.

Light: We broke em’, guys, we broke em’.

Corral: I’d be broken, too..

Light: But you’re not, that’s the good thing!

Jamesie: No, you don’t understand…

Silhouette: _Woah!!_  
Light: _Haah??!_  
Corral: Oop- _Huh??_  
Samuel: _Hmm?!_  
Mordecai: **_God_** -

Jamesie: I can’t smile.. I can’t laugh, i can’t do anything.. I’m so stunned..

Corral: A-Are you gonna be okay..?

Jamesie: … This changes everything..

* Jamesie jumps down from his chair and walks out of the control center, still with a blank face as everyone looks in confusion. *

Light: Internal conflict, gosh..

Silhouette: … Okay, so should we wake Vio up for sex, or?

Samuel: _Grrrr…_

Corral: .... Okay, fine.

Silhouette: Woaah, didn’t think _you’d_ say that!

Corral: I’m done trying to hide.. Everything stops, now. Just, wake him up…

Samuel: But Corral, we can’t-

Corral: _Yes…_ Yes, we can.. I’m tired of carrying all this pent up feeling inside of me. i want to let it all out, now.. Wake him up, come on.

Light: _Yeeeheehee, yea!!_

Silhouette: Alrighty then.

Corral: But you all have to promise me.. We’ll talk to Passion in the morning..

Silhouette: Whatever you say, boss.

Corral: Thank you.. I just want to know that’s she’s okay.. Now, _let’s.._

Samuel: You can’t do this! It’s illogical! It’s impractical! It’s-

Silhouette: What’s logical, what’s practical, what the hell, _who cares?! Let’s just do this thing!_

Light: _Yeaahhaa!!_

Corral: I second that notion.

Samuel: Ugh, this’ll be a wreck…

Silhouette: Man, fuck you, we’re doing this. We’ve waited years in advance, open your eyes. _We’re_ a fucking wreck, we have _been_ a fucking wreck for what feels like centuries, and you god damn well know we’re all tired of this. What regret we might have after this doesn’t compare to the _mass amount_ of _fucking bullshit_ we’ve been making ourselves go through for like _ever, so shut the fuck up, alright?!_

Samuel: … Fine..

Silhouette: Good. Now sit the _fuck_ down, and enjoy the ride like the rest of us, _asshole._

Mordecai: Finally.. I’ve been waiting for this, for all my life..

* Shadow lays there, being woken up by a dream he’s had. he looks down and rubs his eyes to see Vio’s hand gently embracing his chest.

he blinks and blushes in surprise, then looks forward to see Dementia sleeping next to him. Shadow rubs his cheek, thinking to himself for a bit, before looking behind him, at Vio.

Shadow pauses for a second, before moving around a bit to make Vio open his eyes. *

Vio: M… Mm… Mm, what is it..?

Shadow: Vio, I- Uh…

Vio: You woke me up.. Do you need something, or did you just want to say that?

Shadow: No, i wanted something.. I just, i have no idea how to put it..

Vio: … You woke me up just to hear you ramble…

Shadow: Well hey! This isn’t exactly easy, you know?! Especially not like this..

Vio: .. Sorry… You were saying…

Shadow: Grrr, like i said, it’s not easy.

Vio: Shadow.. It’s three in the morning… It can’t be that hard if you had to wake me up now… Please, i have work tomorrow..

* Shadow grows tense of the situation he’s just put himself in, as he turns away from Vio and blushes as Vio stares at him, waiting for an answer.

Shadow thinks quickly and looks down at Vio’s hand.. He then grabs it, to which Vio’s delayed reaction causes him to get more anxious, then… *

Vio: … _Oh?_

Shadow: Hm.. Hmm, Vio!

Vio: What..

Shadow: _I-… I-I-.. Oh, god.. Huh, hm… Vio, i want-_ I want to have sex with you.

Vio: Wait, what.. Really? Gosh, how many hours has it been?

Shadow: A half..

Vio: Huh, i didn’t actually think it’d come to this so quickly.

Shadow: M-Me either, but.. I had a dream, and now it’s all i can think about.

Vio: Well…

Shadow: I understand, you know, if you don’t want to, or, you’re creeped out or-

Vio: Welp, i told you i’m not going to live passive-aggressively anymore. and now that i’ve kissed you, i kinda feel like we can’t go back. so the only way we can go now is forward…

Shadow: You-… You’re serious..?

Vio: Dude, i kissed you…

Shadow: But- But what about everything?! Everything that’s happened to us in the span of three years?! All the stuff with Blackbow and the real world and-

Vio: You’re forgetting one thing… This isn’t the real world.

Shadow: But, what about, Blackbow and all of the things that happened with all the fighting and being grossed out and-

Vio: Dude, i’m tired. Plus, i’m pretty sure you internalized all of that to have a reason to hate me, which is _very not good._ But we can talk about that when i get home from work tomorrow.. Now, do you want to be the top, or bottom?

Shadow:  **_UH_** -.. I honestly didn’t think i’d get this far so.. Bottom, i guess..

Vio: You know, i can sense a feeling of high anxiety with you.. So, i really hope this puts to rest any disbelief you have of this whole situation.

Shadow: You know you talk very differently when you’re tired..

Vio: … It’s three.. Now come on, lay down.

Shadow: … Hmph. Fine..

* Vio sits up and yawns, rubbing his eyes as Shadow scoots away from the girls and into the center of the spot him and Vio were laying on, as Vio looks at him tiredly. *

Shadow: _Ugghh.._ What’re you staring at?

Vio: … Shouldn’t you get ready or something?

Shadow: Oh. R-Right.. I guess so. I mean, if you don’t want to, first?

Vio: You know, i get the feeling you should be the more tired one, i mean you’ve just had an over-flow of feelings you’ve been holding back for more than five years.. But of course, that all stops, right now~

* Vio yawns more, then looks down at his belt as he unbuckles it and throws it on the floor lazily, and Shadow unbuckles his belt and puts it at the side of the bed.

Vio then takes his tights off, along with his underwear and Shadow freezes up a bit before following suit..

Shadow and Vio then stare at each other, half naked in the moonlit light of Blackbow’s window, as Shadow anxiously tenses up at Vio looking down from his face. *

Shadow: Hm, _wh-what??_

Vio: Nothing, this is just.. Weird.

Shadow: Weird? Huh, weird how??

Vio: I said weird, not bad. But you seem to already be ready.

Shadow: I-I told you i had a dream!

Vio: Really? a dream about what~?

Shadow: Vio, stop! You don’t do this to Blackbow, do you?!

Vio: _Ahmhmhm_ , like you’d wanna know that..

Shadow: Well, no.. But i’d kick your ass if you did!

Vio: Protective, hm? Well, i don’t. I just wanna see what you’d do if i did it to you~

Shadow: You seem way more comfortable with this than i expected you to be…

Vio: Dude… Whatever.

* Vio then scoots closer to Shadow as he tenses up more. then Vio rubs his eyes before he continues talking. *

Vio: … Well, come on. You know what to do, yea?

Shadow: _U-Uh uh, Uhh.. Right…_

* Shadow lays down on his stomach, keeping himself up by his elbows as Vio gets on top of him,  
sitting up and basically trying to hover over him as to not touch him too soon. *

Vio: Hmm.. Looks like i’m not ready yet.

Shadow: Oh, couldn’t imagine why…

Vio: Hmm.. Oh. and, before we start this, just a small disclaimer. We’re going to have to be quiet, so we don’t wake the girls up.

Shadow: Hm, i’ll have to really try to, then..

Vio: _Hmhmhm, yea, we will~_ Now sorry, excuse me. I have to get ready. Hold on, just one minute.

* Shadow looks around awkwardly, as Vio blushes out of embarrassment and breathes in sharply.

Shadow then stares down at the pillow he’s leaning on, and he blushes as he hears Vio trying not to moan as he closes his eyes and slowly rubs his penis to make himself hard.

Shadow looks from the pillow to the wall as he tries to ignore Vio’s light moaning, but fails to as he blushes more at the sound of it. Shadow closes his eyes and jolts a bit, hearing Vio breathe out sharply and he opens his eyes again as Vio speaks again. *

Vio: H-.. _Hhaaah_.. O-Okay, i think.. I’m ready now..

Shadow: Are you sure? Is it up?

Vio: … Yea, i mean i’m pretty sure. It’s mine, so..

Shadow: Don’t be a smartass.

Vio: Okay, if you’d stop being an ass.

Shadow: How are we supposed to do this if i wouldn’t be?

Vio: Uh-.. Okay, look-

Shadow: _Hehehahahaha_.. Speaking of, though. I’m really nervous, so.. You know how to do this particular thing… Right?

Vio: Uhm.. Not exactly, no.

Shadow: Are you kidding me? Don’t tell me you haven’t at least done it with Blackbow!

Vio: She’s never asked, so no, not really. I only really did this once, and i wasn’t even the top so i couldn’t say what to do now.

Shadow: Ugh, great. You suck at reassuring people.

Vio: I know that, thanks.. But, i think i’d have a pretty clear idea what do next, though.

Shadow: Really? What?

Vio: Well, since i don’t want to hurt you and all, i think we should use some lubricant..

Shadow: Oh, well. Obvious, but yea..

Vio: Alright. She should keep it around here somewhere..

* Vio reaches over the bed to grab the bottle of medicated lubricant Blackbow keeps on her side of the bed while Shadow blushes more at the feeling of Vio’s penis touching his leg.

Vio then sits back down as he holds the bottle in his hand. *

Vio: Alright, so.. This says this stuff is water-based. Is that okay with you?

Shadow: I-… _U-Uhhhmm,_ i mean- Yea, sure, that’s okay!… Hm..

Vio: Uh, alright? it’s your rectum, so..

Shadow: Pfftt, man, how could you make a word like that sound funny?

Vio: I literally just said that..

Shadow: _Aheh, hehaha._

Vio: God, you really are nervous… But, alright. Are you ready to do this thing?

Shadow: Mm, maybe..

Vio: Come on, dude.

Shadow: Okay!… Y-.. _Yea…_

Vio: Okay. i’ll tell you when, alright? And even if you’re nervous.. Well, that’s how it usually goes, so…

Shadow: Wow, thanks for the pep-talk.

Vio: No problem.

Shadow: _Pfftt.._

* Vio prepares by rubbing some of the lubricant on his penis, as Shadow looks around anxiously and breathes deeply as he thinks about all the event that’ve led up to this…

Every fight he’s had with Vio, every insult, every injury, every heavy feeling he’s had to carry throughout the years. Every unspoken word, every secret he’s hidden… Will now spill out before him and his new lover, to be finally revealed. everything… Will be spoken through the act of making love..

As Shadow looks behind him with a heavy blush on his face, Vio smiles softly at him and talks once more. *

Vio: Hmhm, okay. I’m ready.. How about you~?

Shadow: … As ready as i’ll ever be. as ready.. As everything in this life’s made me, really..

Vio: Huh, well, i feel the same.

Shadow: Oh.. That’s good, i guess..

Vio: Alright, let’s do this thing, If you’re ready. Remember to at least try to stay quiet.

Shadow: … I honestly can’t promise anything.

Vio: Well, just do your best, okay?

Shadow: … Fine..

* Shadow lays his head on the pillow, folding his arms, closing his eyes and preparing himself for what’s about to happen to him..

both him and Vio breathe in deeply, as Vio leans down and touches Shadow’s butthole with the tip of his penis.

as Shadow shuts his eyes tighter and his face grows redder, his breathing get heavier and his expression from anxious to pleasureful as Vio carefully slides his penis into Shadow’s butt.

Shadow opens his eyes widely, leans up, and gasps, pausing before stopping himself from moaning too loudly.

Shadow then lays back down, closing his eyes and shivering from the sensation as Vio holds his mouth with one hand while carefully holding Shadow’s hip with the other, with Vio blushing more and trying to control himself. *

Shadow: Ah- _Uhh~… Aahhhhuuuhhh~~… M-Mm~.._

Vio: Uhh.. _Hm~ Huuh~.. M-More…?_

Shadow: _Hhuuuh.. Mm, aheh_.. Give me everything you’ve got, dork..

Vio: Hmph.. Alright, but.. You asked for it, you pinhead.

Shadow: What kind of an insult is that? That was super.. W-Weak..

Vio: It was weak for a reason, we aren’t going to hate each other after this, so i’d prefer if we didn’t during either..

Shadow: Huh… Fair point..

Vio: _H-hhhuuhh, you’re killing me, here, aah~ I gotta move~_

Shadow: Fine, but whatever h-happens.. Just know that i didn’t plan for this all to happen.. And, i never wanted to be an inconvenience to you, ever.. I just didn’t know what to do, so i did the only thing i knew…

I didn’t want to make you feel like i hated you, or that i wanted you dead or anything.. I just wanted to be, something… To you.. I didn’t want to hurt anyone, so, i kept my mouth shut, no matter how much it hurt.. Please just understand that..

Vio: I do. I do understand. I know that Valerie means just as much to you as she does to everyone and i know that you would’ve done anything to make sure she’s okay.. But no one could’ve saw this coming, and i feel terrible about how long you’ve been hurting yourself for us…

So right now isn’t about her.. It’s about you, and i’m going to make sure you feel better.. Doesn’t that sound like fun~?

Shadow: Mm… Yea, i-.. Guess it does..Oohh, it really does~..

Vio: Hmhmhm~ Now, hold on tight~~

* Vio leans forward, pushing himself into Shadow as he rubs his sides, sighing and blushing more.

Shadow’s eyes grow wide again, with him holding his mouth closed as he moans more. He arches his back, to which Vio smiles sweetly at him and starts rubbing his back as he moves forward and backward, making Shadow moan even more, with him putting his face into the pillow and grabbing the blanket.

Vio moves erratically from slow to fast, losing control of himself as he hugs Shadow and squeezes him, making Shadow cover his mouth, moaning as his eyes once again widen from surprise.

Tears roll down Shadows face, as he’s faced with the unbelievable, being entirely embraced by Vio in such a compromised position. Then,  
the darkened colors of Shadow’s eyes become lighter, as Vio rubs his chest against Shadow’s back.

Shadow closes his eyes tightly, as Vio squeezes him in a loving embrace again, slowly rubbing against Shadow as he closes one eye and looks at Shadow with the other.

Vio then slowly reaches down, rubbing Shadow’s stomach and then rubbing down until he softly rubs on his penis, making Shadow’s eye pop open. *

Shadow: Mm-! _Hm~?…_

Vio: Would you mind if i… Did i a little research during this~?

Shadow: Wh-What kind of research?

Vio: Hmhm… Okay, fine. I just want to make you feel a lot better, compared to just making you feel better~

Shadow: _Hhuuhhh_.. Oh, alright.. If that’s what it is.. _Uhh.. Aaah~.._

Vio: Good, i just needed your permission~

* Vio leans forward again, rubbing Shadow’s penis and rubbing up against him again as Shadow shuts his eyes and shivers, moaning more and more until he gets used to the feeling.

Shadow loosens his tightly closed eyes to feel the serenity of the moment he’s being held in. Shadow calms down a bit, and his mind goes back to thinking of everything that’s happened before these moments..

All the time spent alone in his room, being in a profound despondence because he couldn’t speak up. Silently torturing himself for the sake of Blackbow. carrying around his battered heart, longing for just an answer, yes or no…

suddenly, Vio picks up his pace and starts rubbing Shadow’s penis a bit harder, losing control of his lust, making Shadow snap out of it as his eyes pop open.

Shadow starts shaking at the sensation, shutting his eyes while covering his mouth to moan as his face grows a darker shade of red. *

Vio: _Mm~ Uh, uhhhaaaahhh~~ I can’t take it anymore~ Hhaaaah~ I want moorree~~_

Shadow: Mm… _Mmmm~.. Mmmaaahh~~_

Vio: I know this means, i’m close to a climax, but-… I can’t take it~ Mm, i just hope i don’t end up, hurting you or anything~ But please say something if i do.. _It’s about to get really heated in here~~_

* Vio gently rubs against Shadow’s back as a forewarning to him, as Shadow deeply breathes in and nods at him.

Vio then proceeds to lean forward and back, trying to keep to a pace that doesn’t wake up the girls, and slightly failing. He continues rubbing Shadow’s penis harder, and slightly pushing him into the bed, with Shadow holding his chin to the pillow as he keeps his eyes closed, tears running down his cheeks as he thanks Lorulia for the events that’ve taken place..

Shadow’s eyebrows narrow in a passionate sweetness, as he moans loudly into the pillow and Vio picks up their pace once, going faster and harder as he finally reaches a release… Shadow’s eyes open widely, then roll back as Vio’s release into him makes him groan in pleasure, as he ejaculates onto the blanket…

Vio then hugs Shadow as they lay there, exhausted and out of breath. Shadow lays still, catching his breath with Vio, and he notices his body aching, but his heart doesn’t really mind all that much, as the pinning that he’s built up all throughout the years has just been spilled on his sister’s comforter.. *

Vio: _Ahh~.. Oooohh, Shadow~~…_

Shadow: … _Hhhuuuuuhhh… my god… Ooohhh…_

Vio: Aheh.. _Ahahah…_ Wow, oh gosh.. That literally knocked the wind outta me, oof..

Shadow: … Speak.. _F-For yourself.._

Vio: Ohh, sheesh! I didn’t flatten you, did i?

Shadow: Huh, hm.. F-… Figuratively.. Aww, oh geez..

Vio: What?

Shadow: We have a problem.. i came..

Vio: Ahah, _well that isn’t a problem~_ I’d think it-

Shadow: Dude, this is Blackbow’s blanket.

Vio: Well, it’ll just wash off when she washes it-

Shadow: No, you see? My cum is Black.. It stains.

Vio: Uh-… Oh..

Shadow: Uh-oh is right. We need to do something about this..

Vio: .. Can we tomorrow? I’m sure she’ll at least understand. At least, when we tell her, that is..

Shadow: .. _Ugghh_ , you’re right, i’m dead.

Vio: But i-

Shadow: Again, figuratively. I’m tired, Let’s go to bed already..

Vio: Hm, you’re still acting like that.

Shadow: Like what?

Vio: … Angry..

Shadow: Well, _what do you expect?!_ … Ohh, whatever.

* The two young men pull the blankets over themselves as Vio hugs Shadow from behind as he faces Dementia again. *

Vio: Hey Shadow?

Shadow: Hm, what…

Vio: … Goodnight~

Shadow: A- _Pppfffmmm, sh-shut up!!-_ I mean-.... Hm.. Goodnight..

* Vio hugs Shadow more and starts cuddling him. *

Vio: _I love you~~_

Shadow: Uh-…H-Hm.. G-Goodnight.. I-.. I love you too…

Vio: _Hmhmhm~… Mm~_

* Vio holds Shadow in a warm, loving embrace as the two finally drift off to sleep again, with Shadow rubbing his eyes and yawning before questioning why he never confessed sooner..

Shadow looks over to Blackbow and tears roll down his face, as he reaches and holds both Blackbow and Dementia’s hands, and then… falls asleep, crying tears of joy..

As the scene pans outs, the light of the moon shines evermore clearly over her window, as Blackbow sniffles in her sleep, and smiles, hugging Dementia more and squeezes Shadow’s hand, with the light of the stars and moon illuminating the four as they lay in loveful bliss together… In peaceful unity.. *


End file.
